


Not another smile.

by dfa



Series: Down [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfa/pseuds/dfa
Summary: Jesse finally confessed to him. But at what cost?
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795525
Kudos: 21





	Not another smile.

“I beg your pardon Jesse?”

His stomach was hurting. He shut his mouth instantly at the moment he figured that was wrong. He went backwards troubled. His shaking hand grabbed the wooden door handle, smiled and laughed nervously at Walter.

“Eh man chill, I was just joking yo!”

“Then, why did you call me?” He answered with a disgusted face.

He was now watched, unrealistically judged, whoever he was for Walter two minutes earlier. His brain couldn’t process it, even if this reaction looked like the more obvious way he would act.

Jesse cleared his thought, and rubbed his neck embarrassed. He’d came up out of nowhere when he finally knew. Indeed, not only was he stuck with his old chemistry teacher for the money, or the partnership they built, but their moments had driven him into some point, where he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore.

His devotion was all about love.

“Mr. White, just… forget that okay?” He stated before opening the door to run away from this discussion.

Walter hold his mockery for now, as Jesse was holding his sorrow.

The teacher was an old-school man, and open-minded was clearly not in his values. He didn’t have a lot anyways.

“Yes Jesse. Get out. Clear your thoughts, before I change mine about keeping you in the business.”

He got into his car. He didn’t discern it certainly, however he seemed sure that he heard Walter mumbling “Fag” as he came back home.

He drove fast, and did not care if it was dangerous. The only thing he wanted had always been only to please him. And now, he knew that no matter how much effort he could put to satisfy him, he could not even wait a slight compliment.

Or a word.

Or even a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this series "Down" thanks to some drabbles I read from Cali_se. Go read her series of work! (Prompt Chart: In the Dark)


End file.
